Creatures of Bermuda
by bodense
Summary: what if the gang were never human and they didn't live in america, because all creatures and monsters fled the mainlands to a island in bermuda because of 1 dragon and his followers. Andre is a wyvern, Beck is a alpha werewolf, cat is a griffin, jade is the last shape shifter, robbie is a unicorn,tori a mermaid, trina a siren, this is AU contains bade, characters are ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own victorious. Some of the characters in this are out of character**

* * *

_Monsters and humans use to live together in peace and harmony in the main land. Some helped each other, others were friends . _

_But a dragon by the name of Terrador couldn't handle it. He didn't like the fact that they all got along so well. He couldn't handle it at all and started planning to end this. Then his family abandon him thinking he was crazy. His mate even left him taking their 2 day old hatchling .Terrador ended up killing over ten hundred people and creatures. A couple of the creatures started following Terrador and helping him with his plans. _

_The government started killing monsters, creatures. A couple of sailors decided to help the good monsters, and creatures. Over 500 of them gathered around different piers around the world. The government intercepted the message though ease dropping. Governments all around the world ambushed each pier. Only a total of 75 of them made it onto the boats and to safety. The government found 7 guardians of these powerful stones. They made them trap Terrador and seal him away deep beneath the ground with his helpers. Terrador was to powerful and the sages ended up sacrificing their selves when they locked up Terrador they hid the stones away in a cave._

_The boats met up at an island near the Bermuda triangle where the monsters an creatures got on a big boat and sailed off towards the triangle. They ended up finding a huge island with small islands around it they saw a pile of busted up planes, a couple of boats, choppers. Humans couldn't see the island so they ended up chopping down some trees and building houses, stores, schools, some farms and made a couple of towns on different sides of the island and a few small towns on other islands. _

_Now every few years a couple of children are born in the main lands these children aren't ordinary humans. They're monsters, creatures, or have powers. The humans either send them away to live with their kind, kill them, hide them, or make them slaves. At the age of 3 they start showing signs that if their human or not._

"and that class is how we came to this island." said an old cyan serpent.

"yea yea we heard this story a thousand times we all know the part with terrador isn't real." shouted Trina while the rest of the class nodded.

The teacher scoffed then set down some sheets of paper on their desks. "he is indeed real why do u think they are no humans on this land." He asked.

"because they aren't real" shouted tori who was sitting next to her sister the rest of the class nodded again.

"they are real where do u think you come from your adopted parents aren't your real parents your real parents are humans who didn't want anything to do with you!" he snapped.

"lies he finally lost it." said a boy with fluffy hair with wolf ears sticking out of it. A couple of the students laughed

"beck, Trina, and Tori go to principal Aurora's office now I will not have you three talking bad things while are two new students are on their way here now!" the serpent snapped then flew up to a tall bookshelf and grabbed a large book with his tail.

The door to the classroom opened before they made it to the door. In came a large ice dragon wearing a diamond necklace with a silver chain. She was followed by a red-head who had wings coded in brown feathers and a lioness tail she was obviously a griffin. There was a black & white ferret that had purple streaks in its fur on her shoulder with blue eyes.

"ah principal Aurora I was just sending these three to your class room who is this young lady?" he asked

"well Apophis what did they do this time? And don't you mean these young ladies?" she asked

" They were being disrespectful saying that terrador and humans are not real and what do you mean there is only one." He asked fixing his glasses with his tail.

Aurora flinched at the word Terrador. "Well he doesn't exist any more." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "well this young griffin is Caterina Velvet Valentine but she prefers going by cat and the ferret is Jadelyn August West but she goes by jade and she is are very first shape shifter since they were all wiped out." She said.

"so a griffin and a shape shifter." He said

"yes I just said that now carry on with your class and you 3 will be on the wall at lunch for being disrespectful." She said firmly then walked towards the large door as soon as she walked out she flew up into the hallway and to her very large office.

"well nice to meet you two I am Mr. Apophis Tiamyth. Cat there's a spot available next to Robbie and jade you may sit next to Beck" he said beck coldly.

"um who is Robbie." Cat asked.

"Robbie may you please come up here." He asked.

"alrighty." A voice said. A white unicorn with a small black afro and glasses came up front. "im Robbie" he said.

Cat put her hand on the teacher's desk. Jade climbed down onto the desk.

Cat followed Robbie towards the 4th row of desks.

" jade beck is the 1 with the fluffy hair and wolf ears." The teacher said. Jade nodded then turned into a small barn owl and flew to the empty desk.

"ok now back to teaching." He said and started blabbering on about the past.

The bell rang.

"well ill see you guys later." He said and flew up into the air and went into a medium size hole in a wall.

"so cat wanna hang out with me and my friends at lunch?" asked Robbie while pulling a saddle bag on and tightening it around his waist

"sure but only if Jadey can come too." She said seriously

"of course she can" Robbie said.

"alright ill meet you there I need to get some things from my locker first." She said then ran out of the classroom.

* * *

**Cat's pov:**

I went to my locker and opened it up. I grabbed a ziplock bag full of red velvet cupcakes out of the locker and put my books away. I took a couple of gold coins out for lunch and put them in my pocket.

"oh hey your cat right?" a girl brunette with fish scales on her legs came towards me.

"uh huh." i said putting a leather glove on my right arm.

"im tori im a mermaid and why do you have that weird thing on your arm?" she asked.

As soon as tori said that jade came flying in as an owl and landed on the glove.

"so my arm doesn't get scratched up." I said.

"oh well hi jade." Jade just turned her head the other way.

"why won't she answer." She asked.

"jade doesn't talk to people she doesn't trust." I explained to her.

"that's weird so does she talk to you?"she questioned.

"yes she talks to me and my mother so far." I said.

"well we can talk about this later I need to get to my friends." She said then walked off.

"finally she's gone." said jade then she turned into a ferret again and climbed up my arm. I quickly took the glove off and put it in my bag.

"jade mom told you not to be rude since this is are first day since we moved here from the other side of the island." I scolded. My mom adopted jade when we were young so she's my younger sister.

"but moms not here now." She said as I walked towards the cafeteria.

"were eating lunch with Robbie and his friends" I told her dropping the subject of her being rude.

"alright." She said.

I pushed open the large door that said to the cafeteria which lead to outside. There were tables on a cliff outside and a line of where you purchase your food. I looked around for Robbie.

I spotted him standing at a table with tori, the guy jade sat next to and a boy with dreads who were all sitting.

"can we get are food first?"jade asked me.

"Fine but you'll have to change back." I told her.

"fine" she said climbing off my shoulder down my arm and jumped onto the ground. She turned back to her normal form that looked like a human.

* * *

**Beck's Pov**

I stared at the raven haired girl with steaks of color who was standing next to cat the girl is gorgeous I never seen her here before so is she new too? I thought to my self

"beck?" asked André

"yea?" I asked not taking my eyes of the girl.

" I asked you a question a while ago but I see your to busy drooling over some girl literally. Man I thought you were pass the drool thing." he said.

"the drool thing isn't just gonna go away like magic." I said chewing a piece of meat.

I look back towards the girl and just see cat holding two trays and jade on her shoulder.

"that jade girl is weird." I hear tori say.

"how is she weird?" asked André.

"she doesn't talk to anybody." Said tori

"well that's not weird maybe its personal anyways I invited Cat to lunch with us but she's sitting somewhere else already." said Robbie.

"why would you invite her?" asked Tori.

"because she seems really nice." said Robbie

* * *

**Third person pov:**

A small dragon with red scales and black spikes and under belly came walking towards the table fake bumping into Andre.

"hey man you made me spill my drink not cool." He said then looked at the dragon. "oh its you" he said coldly

"say your sorry for getting in my way." The dragon snapped.

" no way as you can see I was sitting down and you bumped into me so you should be the one apologizing." André said

"na because your just a half dragon." said the dragon

" shut up Ryder im not a dragon im a wyvern." André yelled.

"still doesn't matter im better than you so…"*smack* Ryder said then punched Andre in the gut with his tail.

André quickly punched back.

They kept on fighting till a loud screech sound came from the sky that got everybody's attention. principal Aurora landed in front of Ryder and André.

"what is going on here." She said in a strict voice.

"he started it." Shouted Ryder

"I did not liar!" André shouted back.

"Ryder and Andre I don't care who started it but you both have detention and ryder i suspect better behavior from my own son so don't go picking on other races I don't want you to end up like him." She said

" yes mam" they both said.

The bell rang and everyone went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own victorious.**

* * *

Jade's Pov

I flew down the hall of the school looking for my next class clutching a note .So far the first day has been sort of boring there was a fight at lunch and I lost track of cat. I find the classroom I was looking for I looked both ways to see if anyone was coming. No one was coming so I quickly turned to my normal form opened the door then quickly turned back into an owl before anyone saw me.

I flew inside and landed on the ground.

"who are you?" a strict female voice said.

I looked towards the voice and saw some weird thing it looked like a cross between a chicken and a raptor.

I fly towards her desk and hand her the note. She read the note real fast.

"oh so you are Ms. West why are you late! Class started 1 minute ago now you get extra homework now go take a seat." She said angrily

I quickly flew to a available desk.

Half hour later(still jade's pov):

The bell was about to ring and the rude teacher was handing out homework.

"here's your extra homework Jadelyn now next time don't be late." She snapped.

The bell rang. Once every one left the classroom I changed to my normal form for a second and put my things in my bag. Then turned into a ferret and ran across the classroom I felt as if someone was watching me though I shrugged the feeling though and focused on finding cat.

I ran down the side of the hallway and towards cat's locker. I spotted her talking to the dread head guy, the unicorn, and the one girl I think her name was tori. I saw someone's jacket hanging over their locker door so I climbed up it and on top of the lockers. I looked at the distant between cat and the locker it was a bit to far but I could probably make it.

I took a few steps back then charged full on and leaped into the air. I know I could have just turned into an owl to make it easier but I didn't feel like it. I landed on the edge of her bag and climbed the rest of the way up.

" um cat there's a rat on your bag." Said the dread head guy.

"get it off!" she shrieked.

The guy grabbed my small tail and held me upside down. I struggled and tried to bite him.

"oh that's not a rat." She laughed a bit.

"it's not? It kind of looks like one " the guy holding my tail said.

"that's a ferret and not an ordinary ferret its jade." She said holding her arm out for me. I clutched onto her arm then Andre let my tail go. I quickly climbed up onto cat's shoulder.

"oh? Sorry" he said.

The speaker turned on " Beck Oliver and Tori Vega come to my office now." said Aurora from the speaker

* * *

.

**Beck's pov**

I was In the back of Ms. Harasma's class when the bell rung I went under my desk to gather a few things. I heard something though I peeked out from under the desk and saw an owl I think her name was jade turn into the one girl I saw before. My tail started wagging a bit and I drooled a bit again. She turned into a ferret then left the class room. I frowned a bit. I gathered my stuff and left the class room. I followed her a little when I noticed she was approaching the red-head from earlier I went and opened my locker and slung my jacket over it. I took some of my books out for homework and put it in my bag since school is almost over. I knew one thing now I wanted her and since I'm an alpha people better not get in my way.

The speaker turned on and I heard Aurora call my name and tori's to the principles office I made my way down the hall and towards the very large door. I opened a smaller door that was in the bigger door and sat down in a chair in front of her. Tori came in not long after and sat down in the other chair.

An automatic door on the ceiling opened up and In came Aurora.

"why weren't you two on the wall like I told you to the only one on the wall was Trina." She asked

Crap I thought I completely forgot.

"we sort of forgot." said tori

"well as punishment beck you will be staying in the library helping out after the bell rings in a couple of minutes and tori you will be in the lunch room cleaning all the filthy dishes. Each of you will be doing this for a week." She said firmly.

We both nodded and left her office.

The bell rang as soon as we got out so I rushed to the library.

"hello Mrs. Nats." I said greeting the old witch.

"hello oliver here is what you will be doing putting away all the checked in library books and organizing them put them each in the correct spot you have half an hour because that is when the library and school close for the day. Then you may leave and continue working on it tomorrow." She said.

I nodded.

"the books are over there." She said pointing to a huge pile of books that almost reached the ceiling since when did this school get so many?

I walked over to the pile and start sorting them out onto the cart.

* * *

**Jade's pov**

"ready to go Jadey?" asked Cat slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"wait a moment im gonna check if they have any books about shape shifters so I can turn into more than just an owl and a ferret." I told her

"alright I'll be waiting out front so hurry up."

I nodded then turned into an owl and flew off to find the library.

I turned around the corner and saw the library doors open so I just flew in. I went to the computer and turned back to normal since no one was around. I searched up shape shifter books on the computer to see if the library had any. Apparently they had one labeled under s. so I got up and walked towards that section.

I found the book and started walking to check it out when I heard someone talking.

"hey you who are you?" a voice said. It was the boy who I sat next to earlier today. I just backed up and ran towards the front desk. I felt him chasing me though.

The librarian shouted something "Beck you are free to go."

I quickly got the book checked out by the librarian then I put it in my bag.

I turned into an owl and flew fastly out of the library and landed on the front door knob .I pushed it down and flapped my wings to open it faster. I felt him getting closer though. I looked to the side of the door and saw an open window. I smacked my head with my wing. Then flew out the window.

I spotted cat waiting for me so I flew down and landed on her arm.

"there you are! It took you long enough." She complained.

"yea yea let's go." I whispered quickly.

She nodded then flapped her wings. I saw the guy get outside looking around and sniffing the air.

"watch are you looking at." Cat said asking me while flying beside me.

"oh nothing." I said focusing on where were heading.

We approach a small two-story house at the corner of the street. Quickly we descend from the air cat lands on the grass and I land on a tree branch. I hopped off the tree branch and turned to normal.

Cat opens the door and we walk inside.

"Hello girls how was school?" a female griffin approached us she looked like cat but only older and she had brown hair since she wasn't in her griffin form which cat hasn't earned yet.

"it was fine." Said cat.

"well I better head to work or else ill be late dinner is in the ice box you just have to heat it up ill be back real late so don't wait up for me and remember to do your school work." She said.

We both nodded then she left and flew off to her work.

I sat down at the table and worked on my homework. By the time I finished it, it was already 9:30 pm so cat heated up dinner and we finished it fast. We went upstairs to are shared bedroom since the house is only a two bedroom.

Cat changed into her pjs in the bedroom while I changed into mine in the bathroom. I walked into the bedroom and went over to my bed I pulled out the book I got from the library and turned on my small reading light since cat turned the lights off. I read a little bit then put the book on the floor and rolled over in bed and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

**Beck's pov**

It was about 6:00 in the morning I was outside with my family hunting for food. We split up into groups in the forest about half an hour ago to scout the area of our usual hunting grounds and so far no one has caught anything or spotted anything. I was hunting solo since im an alpha. I perked my ears and stayed low to the ground for a moment. I heard voices in the distance. I approached the sound slowly. I started to recognize one of the voices. It was that new girl cat's voice. I snuck into a thick bush I can hide in.

I looked carefully through two small holes in the bush.

On the opposite side was cat and jade. Cat was holding the book jade had the other day before she got away. While jade was in her owl form flapping her wings in the air. I stayed hidden in the bush and listen.

"so jade what type of animal do you want to learn how to change into?" asked cat flipping through some of the pages.

"hmm something with four legs that's small but not extremely small like the ferret." She said. So that's what she sounds like her voice is perfect.i thought to myself. It made me want her even more

"what about a bunny?" cat asked.

"Na I'll try that one later" she said.

"puppy?"

"sure." Said jade.

"we'll work on it in a moment I need to get some water." Said cat flying off.

I perked my ears again and sniffed the air. I smelt my parents. I looked around and spotted my dad stalking jade from one side my mother from the other side. I felt the need to protect her. I have two options number one defend jade from my parents and get yelled at, or two protect her and act like she's my prey. Im gonna go with number 1.

I changed to my wolf form which we earn once were adults but since im an alpha I earned it way earlier. I stayed low till one of my parents decided to attack. I saw my dad was getting ready to jump her. He leaped into the air so I bolted out of my hiding spot and tackled him down to the ground. My mother came up behind me and pulled me off.

"what was that for I was getting breakfast!" my father growled.

"That owl wasn't breakfast!" I snapped.

"of course its breakfast it's a wild animal honey"said my mom.

"she's not a wild animal her name is jade and she's a shapeshifter." I said.

My parents looked at me and started laughing. I looked back to jade who was flapping her wings above me.

"sweetie shape shifters haven't been around for years." My mother said.

"Jadey im back." I heard cat say then she flew down.

"whats going on here?" she asked. Jade flew over to cat and landed on her arm.

"cat its me beck from school and my parents tried to

eat jade," I explained.

Cat grew angry. "They what!"

My parents looked at each other than back at cat.

"why would you try to eat her? she's not food!" cat asked.

"it's a wild animal." Said my father.

"no she's my sister and she's a shape shifter." Said cat.

"shape shifters arent real now move out-of-the-way and let us get the wild animal" said my father said.

"Jadey show them." Cat said to jade.

"show us what?" my parents asked together.

Jade turned into her ferret form and climbed up cat's parents looked shocked and started talking to each other.

"Were sorry for trying to eat you didn't know that shape shifters were still around . " My parents apologized then turned back to the woods and continued hunting for food.

I turned to the two girls and changed into my normal form.

"I'm sorry about them."I apologized.

"its alright." I heard a voice but it wasn't Cat's voice.

I saw jade jump from cats shoulder and landed on the the looked surprised.

"things happen for reasons." Said jade. She changed out of her ferret form to her normal form.

Then she went over back to cat.

"so you trust him now?" asked jade nodded then took the book from cat and looked at the page she was on.

"mind if I chill I don't think anyone is gonna catch any thing for a while." I asked.

"sure." said jade. I walked over to a tree and sat on a large rock.

"so what breed are you going to choose?" asked cat looking through the breed pages with jade.

"not sure yet." she said.

"what about this one?" asked cat

"it's called a lab and why?" said jade.

"yea it looks easy." said cat.

"agree." said jade she read the page then took a few steps back.

She focused but instead of trying to turn into the lab she turned into something else something I was interested in her new form was short sort of fluffy, she had white fur with black paws,ears and the end of her tail. She turned into something that looked kind of like a dog.

"that doesn't look anything like the picture." said cat.

"that's because it's not it isn't even a dog." I said standing up.I walked over to the two girls.

"she turned into a wolf." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own victorious.**

* * *

**Jade's pov****  
**

Did he just say I turned into a wolf? But I followed the book instructions. Didn't I? I can't be a wolf all of this doesn't make sense.

"Cat I thought you pointed me to the right instructions." I said talking to her.

"I did the wolf transformation isn't even in this section." said cat confused.

"here let me see." said beck taking the book from Cat.

He flipped through a couple of pages. Turning to a certain page.

"what are you looking for?" I asked approaching him trying to get use to walking as a wolf.

"shape shifter info." said beck while reading a page.

"aha right here will explain it." said beck.

"let me see." said Cat taking the book back from beck.

"When a shapeshifter runs into an animal or creature that has the ability to change into one animal they haven't tried to turn into yet by them selves may gain that animal instead of turning into the animal they are trying to obtain by focusing, then they won't be able to get any new creatures for a while." read Cat out loud.

"so i wont be able to practice changing into things I don't have yet?" I asked.

"correct." said cat.

I sighed "well at least i got a new one." I said.

There was a howl in the distance.

"well that's my call it means breakfast time" said beck.

We said goodbye and watched him turn into a wolf and run off into the woods towards the there was a worried screech roar sound. Cat listened very carefully then replied with her own screech roar sound.

"mom says we should come home now so come on.", said cat starting to fly. I turned into my owl form and flew after her.

We flew home and mom was waiting for us at the door she looked angry. I quickly changed back to my normal form.

* * *

**Cat's pov**

"where were you two?" she asked.

"in the woods practicing jade's shape shifting we left a note" I said .

"At 6 in the morning on a school day!You two are going to be late! " said mom.

"you are also both grounded for sneaking off without telling me plus girls, your older brother is going to live with us again since he was kicked out of the school he was going to while we were back on the is going to be attending the same school as you guys." are mom said.

We both brother is 18 and a griffin just like me only he obtained his power to turn in to a griffin already but at age 17. He is obnoxious always hogging the up our things. Scaring our friends away even though jade never talked to them, boys who tried to talk to us, and many other things we couldn't stand. Jade won't even talk to him which makes me do all the talking to him for her. Plus he treats us like kids. That reminds me to bake cupcakes later.

That reminds me to ask jade why she decided to talk to beck.

"well you two better get to school now, your brother shall be here by the end of the day and he is going to be living in the attic." she said.

We both grabbed our bags and ran out the door. Jade turned into her owl form and then we took off into the sky fast to get to the school.

We were about to land when we heard a dragon screech which means it was time for first period.

We went into are first class which was our history class and of course we were scolded for being late. Jade flew to her seat next to beck. While I walked to the back to sit next to Robbie. Sitting in the back was kind of annoying since it's where all the larger creatures are so it gets really hard to see.

"alright class lets begin we are going to be teaming up in partners for this project you are going to be learning about your partners life in the main land while they were still young." said Mr. Apophis

A hand raised.

"yes tori?" the teacher asked.

"do we get to choose our own partners?" she asked.

"no you do not now I have your partners already assigned and i will call them out now. Alright partners are, André and Ryder, Thorn and Trina, Tori and Soledire, Cat and Robbie, he said a few other names and last is Beck and Jade, you must ask your parents about how they got you as well." he said.

" um can I change partners I don't want to be partners with a half dragon!" shouted Ryder.

A couple of other students agreed that they wanted to change partners.

"they will be no changing partners and that's final! Class dismissed." He said.

"but class isn't over yet" said André. the bell rang.

"you were saying?" asked the teacher.

"Never mind." said André

I picked up my bag and swinged it over my shoulder and moved my left-wing to the right so I have more shoulder space for my bag.

"so wanna meet at your place or mine?" Robbie asked me. While using his magic from his horn to attach his saddle bag.

"mine we could do the project on my front lawn. Because jade is probably inviting beck over now for the project." I told him.

" I thought jade didn't talk to people she didn't like." now im confused of where he knows that from I only told tori. Wait she probably told people.

"she trusts him for some reason and im going to ask her later." I said.

"alright so are you going to actually sit with me and my friends instead of sitting somewhere else?" he asked. I thought for a minute making him wait while we walked down the hallway.

"I guess ill sit with you this time." I told him. He looked awfully happy about this. Maybe I shouldn't sit with him he seems like a creep but some sort of feeling is telling me to sit with him.

* * *

**Beck's pov**

I'm very happy that jade is my partner it means ill get to know her more and stuff.I'm even going to her house after school for the project. I thought as i left 2nd period. I walked out side towards the lunch area on the cliff. I quickly got in line before they ran out of the good slices of meat. I paid for my food and went to sit down at the table.

"man I hate my partner." said André.

"your partner isn't that bad I got the toe jam troll!" whined tori.

"are you kidding me! Toe jam is what your worried about partner is my sworn enemy!" said Andre.

"well what about beck's partner he got the mute." said tori.

"jade is not a mute tori." I said.

"but she doesn't talk to people. Shes definitely a mute" said Andre confused dropping the earlier conversation.

"she talked to me this morning." I said.


End file.
